What crossed if Zhalia does not have to infiltrate the spiral of blood
by zhaliaxdante
Summary: What crossed if Zhalia does not have to infiltrate the spiral of blood
1. Chapter 1

After the mission to get back the Titan, Lok and Sophie sit on a bench and Dante put himself up next to them. Zhalia sits down on the edge and makes one suck funeral. She did not infiltrate the spiral of blood because of what had said to him somebody.

This person is called Stella and it is her best friend of the orphanage and whom Klaus had adopted but she felt that the organisation was not the best place. Stella is younger than Zhalia and she takes Zhalia for her big sister. The only problem of Zhalia it is because a person wants its death. The joint tenant of Klaus was in the organisation when she collaborated with him. The joint tenant is called Sophie Asalma. Stella helped Zhalia against Sophie Asalma and Zhalia helped Stella against Klaus. A big friendship and a brotherhood were born between them. Stella has accused Zhalia against the visions and that you should not believe what we see in the visions because it is made to treat the person who sees her. When Stella learnt that Zhalia spanked now left the foundation, she it is said that she would be safe and had said has Zhalia that she risked nothing. Lok and Sophie noticed that Zhalia was worried by its thoughts and said it to Dante. Dante did not know what to make to help Zhalia and he liked very much him. He spoke and he says:

Come the friends one brings in.

Everybody followed Dante to him, after they returned Dante says to them that it is better to go to sleep and it is what they make.

Everybody went to his respective room and fell asleep at once except Dante and Zhalia.

Dante thought of the means to protect Zhalia and to say to him his feelings for her while Zhalia has nightmares of sharpened or she saw that Sophie Asalma tortured her, Dante and Stella would die. The night finishes well till morning or we heard a shout. Zhalia is captured by somebody et cetera of the team court in her room especially Dante.

_**Who captured Zhalia? There is t-he becomes moldy that he is Sophie Asalma? Stella goes t-she them helped? When is he of the battle against the spiral of blood?**_

You will be him in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante quickly runs in the room of Zhalia, the others follow him but less quickly.

Dante sees that Zhalia is captured by somebody dangerous and hardly more hardly than Rassimov.

The person who captured him is Sophie Asalma, his worst enemy who wants her death and the other orphans.

- In the help shouts Zhalia.

- Nobody can save you orphan of cheap junk answers Sophie Asalma

Dante sees the distress of Zhalia and runs towards her to save her while avoiding the attacks which throws him Sophie Asalma, he arrives almost towards Zhalia but a dragon gives him a blow of tail which it sends at the bottom of the room. This dragon is his son who is called Dragonéron, a powerful dragon of which its strength is equal to his two gathered parents. Dante falls again on the ground noisily and gets up in spite of the fatigue that he has because of the strength of Dragonéron. He goes to Zhalia but Sophie Asalma sees the determination of Dante to save Zhalia, she throws dark Mist and runs away with Zhalia and her son.

- Dante shouts Zhalia.

- Zhalia shouts Dante.

Dante collapses on the knees while Zhalia disappeared. Others try to console him but they do not arrive there.

Dante gets up and says in the others:

- It is necessary to warn Metz.

Others shake the head and go in the lounge, when Metz appeared on the screen he asks what takes place, the others tell him what passed.

- Dante, I am sorry but there is a means to save her says Metz

- Which one? Ask for Dante.

- The best friend of Zhalia can help said the leader of the advice huntik.

- She is agreeable? Ask for Sophie

- Yes, Stella joined the foundation when Zhalia began to be next you said Metz.

- OK, if she can help us say to him what can come said Dante.

At the end of several minutes Stella arrives to Dante but she not, it is not what arrived at Zhalia.

Lok he opens the door, it returns towards the others and Dante asks:

- We need your help.

- Yes who there has? Ask for Stella

- Zhalia it is made capture by somebody says Dante.

- What! Shit! Sophie Asalma did not dare to make this; I am going to kill her.

- Who is Sophie Asalma asks for Lok.

- The queen of devils and wife of Archidémar.

- But, what she has against Zhalia ask for Sophie.

- Because it is an orphan and because she was adopted by Klaus as I says Stella.

- I see that she wants the death of the orphans says Dante.

- So said Stella with her Italian accent.

- She hates that the orphans? Ask for Lok.

- No, also Klaus, Rassimov and Metz say Stella.

- You know or she is? Ask for worried Dante.

- Yes do not worry I know or she is and I know that you like very much him Dante said Stella

- Grazié Stella says confident Dante.

- Well follow I and let I occupy me there said Stella

- Why you have to take care of it alone we can help you, said Sophie.

- You have powers of Dragons, Werewolf and Vampire. Dante you will save Zhalia and the others paid attention on the kidnapper of Zhalia, it is very strong says Stella aggressively.

- All right and saddened Stella says Sophie.

Stella takes them or is Zhalia, when they arrived. They see Zhalia surrounded with persons who accompany Sophie Asalma. Stella says to them quite low:

- I take care of these persons and you help as good as possible Dante so that he can save Zhalia.

Stella moves forward to the enemies with the others and throws a stone against the post so that he(it) turns around towards them.

- You want to get back Zhalia he is going to need to beat you said one of the colleagues of Sophie Asalma.

- Ah not! We just passed in the corner as ca, but obviously that we are going to fight to save her imbecile said big person Stella.

Stella charges at the person who has just spoken to him and pierces him of the sword and some blood flows on the sword. From while Stella killed, all the others charge at her but they did not expect that Stella jumps them above in werewolf. All the team-mates of Sophie Asalma died. Sophie Asalma attacks Stella by leaving only Zhalia. While Stella fights the queen of devils, Dante goes towards Zhalia and removes the rope attached to the hands.

Having made this, he takes Zhalia in the arms and Zhalia is relaxed in this situation. They look in eyes then said Zhalia:

- Thank you, Dante but it would be necessary to help Stella.

- Yes you are right but how says Dante

- It is necessary to call a powerful dragon said Zhalia.

Stella looks at them but by looking at them, she receives a blow of sword on the face, on behalf of Sophie Asalma. A mysterious boy pushes Sophie Asalma with press of fire and her brought down. Seeing Sophie Asalma the situation or it is was and that Zhalia was freed it runs away.

Who is this mysterious boy? Everything is finished? Who is really Archidémar? That goes t-il arrived at the enemies of Sophie Asalma? Dante will have t-il the courage to say his feelings for Zhalia?

To see in the next chapter


End file.
